20 things I love about you
by Isabella-chan
Summary: What Sting and Lucy like about each other. Read and review if you like it :)
1. Chapter 1

20 things I love about him

**Yey! A new story from moi! Enjoy, and review! :)**

**And just to be clear I don't own Fairy Tail (I wish) **

**Hair**

It was spiky and went in every direction. She had a lot of fun playing and running her fingers through his hair. He always made a fuss about it and complained, but secretly she knows that he loved it.

**Eyes **

His eyes, was of a dragon slayer, with a hint of the animal inside him. But she loved them. His blue eyes. Because they looked at her with such a love and compassion that would make her kiss him endlessly.

**Scar**

Above his right eye there is a visible scar diagonally going up to his forehead. Her chill fingers run along it with pure innocence and curiosity. She wonders how he got it. Even if he was strong he got injuries and that scar that hadn't faded was a proof that he also was a human.

**Hands**

Big, scared hands. Hands that had shed blood. That had killed hundred of people. He didn't like to touch her in the beginning with those hands. But she changed that.

**Abs**

She run her finger across his abs, they were ripped. Patterns were created. A low purr was heard and she curiously looked up and found him looking at her with lust in his eyes. She was pinned down to the bed..

**Smile**

His smile, was the brightest she's ever seen. He crushed her with his hug and kissed her neck.

" You never cease to amaze me".

**Lips**

His rough but soft lips were like an addictive drug. She couldn't have enough of them. And he loved to kiss her, so why complain?

**Embracement **

Warm embracement. Strong arms enfolding her. Pressed to a chest. His head placing on hers with her tucked under him. She loved his embracement's. They were her place to return to. He would never let her go and neither would she.

**Care for Nakamas **

After he joined Fairy Tail, he had the same personality but now he cared for those he taught was important and his nakama, his guild. He never ever said that some one was weak if they didn't deserve it of course; he simply stopped that when she said that she didn't like that some people called her weak or anyone for everybody was strong in there own way.

**Calm**

His way to **almost **always calm in her presence, and she loved him for that because sometimes a fire dragon slayer and a blue flying cat was to much for her. Or the guild that sometimes gave her a headache.

" Oi, baka what's the yelling about? I'm trying to be her with my girl"

" Huh, did you say something? I just didn't hear you"

" Shut up"

" What?"

BANG! A chair flew through the room slams the fire dragon slayer in the face.

A light sight is heard from the beautiful blonde celestial spirit mage.

" What was that for? Dumbass?!" the exalted fire dragon slayer shouted.

" Oh, you're going down" the blonde white dragon slayer answered.

Lucy twitched her eyebrows in annoyance and clenched her fist. She stood up with determinate steps and walked over to Natsu.

" Hey, Lucy say to you're boyfriend to stop bugging me" he asked and smiled to know that she would do as he asked, Lucy would always be to trust about something like this. But instead his face was punched with a strong fist..

**Jealousy **

He was pouting, like a little child. She found it very amusing and adorable. Some times he would give the "you-would-be-dead-by-a-minute" look to Natsu who hade his back against him and that didn't notice the upcoming death that was nearing upon him.

**Overprotective **

His arms were clinging on to her. He hugged her, as there was no tomorrow. Her numb body relaxed in his arms but she didn't change her mind. She would take the mission. But he didn't let her go when she faced him. He was like this every time she would get hurt on a mission. She watched his face, he was looking at her with such concern. He looked hurt.

" Please" he said with his hands taking her face in his hands. She couldn't stand it any longer. She threw herself in his arms and he sighted with relief. Team Natsu could cope with doing **another** mission without her.

**Comments**

" Hm, would I take this or the red one or the blue one, what do you think Sting?"

" I don't care just get dressed" he said not even looking up on her from the book he read.

She pouted, irritated. She wanted him to say that she looked nice in everything and that she was beautiful. His comments annoyed her. She decided for the red one. She took it on but grimaced at her body. She had lain on a couple of pounds and she didn't like what she saw. She draw her finger against her belly and. She made a face. Maybe she should change..

" Don't you're beautiful as you are" a voice she deeply recognized, she was about to turn around but he hugged her waist and put his head in the crock of her neck. Maybe, she liked his comments after all.

**Only you**

She didn't understand how he could not see all the ladies that were craving for him. He ignored them like they were thin air. She decided to ask him.

" Why should I? You're my girl"

**With me**

Sometimes she would wish that she could have a peaceful life. When she said that to him he answered with:

" Then run away with me"

**Safe and sound**

_Darkness. There was only darkness and loneliness. Alone. Hysterical sobs in the loneliness was not heard.. _

A voice she knew well woke her up. She looked at him with her tear stained face. His face showed pain for her. He didn't waste a second before he took her in to his arms. Pressed to his firm chest he eased her till she didn't cry anymore.

" You're safe and sound" he said and kissed her.

**Mate**

" You're smell.." he said dreamy.

" What about it?"

" Delicious" he answered with a smirk.

She blushed and looked away. She always blushed when he said that. He seemed to be addicted to her smell. Well, she was he's mate. It was a dragon slayer thing.

**Trust**

After a year in their relationship he told her. About his past, his childhood. She wanted to know it all but she didn't force him and he was glad. Some day she would tell him about her hunting past and childhood.

**Acceptance **

He knew her flaws. She wasn't perfect. She also had a dark side. A side that sometimes corrupted her and made her a mess. But the fact that he stayed with her, that he also had a dark side. That he accepted her was a reason why she loved him.

**I love you**

She was the one to say it first. She knew that she would. And she cursed her shelf. She didn't want to push him but she felt hurt that he didn't say it back. One day he found her sitting by the bed crying. He couldn't stand to see her crying, he put her in his knee and murmured

" Why? Why love are you crying? Who did make you cry? I will hunt him down and kill him"

She didn't answer, she just cried.

" You know that I love you, what ever it is spell it" he said and hugged her.

She stopped crying and looked up at him stunned. He knew that look that was her look when she didn't believe his words.

" Wait.. you cried because you didn't think I love you?" he asked.

" I thought it was obvious love, that I love you".

**Words: **

**Nakama: ****Friends**

**Oi: It's a expression it's some thing like: hey**

**Baka: Idiot**

**Please review and read!**

**Thank**** you if you like this story or review it :) **

**Isabella-chans ****thoughts****:**

**Omg this like very long..**

_Breath, in out in out.. _

**Well, hope you like it :D**

**And thank you again for reading :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Stories**

**Hair**

" Why do you find my hair so interesting?" he asked

She laughed at his face when he muttered _hmf_. She run her fingers through his hair and giggled when he relaxed. She knows that he loves it.

**Eyes**

His eyes scared her some times. They showed the animal side of him either if he wanted it or not. Some of those times she would look at him with fear. In the beginning she was scared. Scared for him. But in some time she had realized that everybody had an animal side and a human side. His animal side did only show more because he was a dragon slayer. She decided to love those eyes because the showed her such love and compassion.

**Scar**

He was not like a human. An injury, he would brush it of like it was nothing. And stand up like the man he claimed he was. But that visible scar that went up diagonally to his forehead proved that he also was capable of injuries and that he also was a human.

**Hands**

He didn't touch her in the beginning, he didn't like to go near her if the truth would be told. He thought of her as a fragile glass figure. He was a monster and he didn't understand how she could love someone like him. His big scared hands that had shed blood, lives. That had killed hundred of people. But she wanted to hold hands, to take of his mask and understand everything about him. And she did that.

**Abs**

Well, who couldn't deny that he had a gorgeous body? His body was perfect. He was muscular in every way. He had ripped abs.. Well, amazing. There he was. On her bed. Without a shirt. She playfully runs her finger across his abs. Creating patterns. He purred. She looked up and found him looking at her with lust in his eyes. She got pinned down to the bed..

" Oh, hey! What are you..ohhh..mmm"

Well, let's just say that they had a god time.

**Smile**

He smiled when he was told a joke, when he was surprised, cocky, and many more times. But she was the only one to see his most loveable, radiant smiles.

**Lips**

He knew how to shut her up. Just claim her lips and her legs would feel like jelly. Because his lips were like an addictive drug to her, she just couldn't get enough.

**Embracement**

No lights. Nothing. She hummed and took off her dripping jacked. Her clothes underneath were now see-through and she wanted to take it off as quickly as possible.

" Looking hot" a horse voice said. Startled she turned around and found a pare of well-known eyes looking at her.

" Oh, god you nearly scared me to death" she breathed out with her hand over her heart trying to calm it. He didn't answer. Well, he was more like.. looking at her body. She sighted and walked past him. She threw her clothes in the washing machine and tucked her shelf under the bed cover. He had followed her and stared at her intensely. She glared at him. He tilted his head to the side and started to mumble, surprisingly shy

" You, know.. I..I could warm you up. Not in that way!" he protested when he saw her glare even more.

" I mean like.. you know transferring body heat?"

" You mean hug?" she asked blushing.

" Yeah"

" What it that hard to ask?" she giggled and invited him over.

" Shut up" he mumbled blushing. He embraced her and she soon feel asleep in his arms.

**Care for Nakamas **

" You know sometimes I think that I'm weak and sometimes people tell me that I'm not strong." She said fumbling with her shirt. He looked at her interested.

" I hate those people, because I believe that every person is strong in there own way."

" Who do you hate?"

" Those how dare to say to anyone that they are weak" she stated.

" Well, my girl, you're strong and for you're sake I won't tell anyone anymore that they are weak".

**Calm **

_Continuation on Calm, look: chapter: 1 _

" Hey, Lucy say to you're boyfriend to stop bugging me" he asked and smiled to know that she would do as he asked, Lucy would always be to trust about something like this. But instead his face was punched with a strong fist..

The fire breathing dragon slayer flew with a grate amount of power in to the guilds wall. The guild went quiet, but as quickly as Happy yelled: "KO Lucy wins" there were increased laughter and things said like: " Lucy is the man!" ,"Told you so", " Hah, that stupid fire idiot, got what he deserved". Sting was laughing so much that his stomach hurt. And as soon as Lucy sighted and took her things to go she wondered if it wasn't her maybe that needed to calm down.

**Jealously**

_Well you could say that it is some sort of continuation. _

Natsu was being overfriendly with her again, hagging his arm around her, taking her hands in to his and doing things like from an outer perspective should mean that they were a couple. Well he wasn't kissing her exactly. But Sting didn't improve this and well, she could feel the murderous aura swelling in the air from her boyfriend that was seated tables away in the guild. He was pouting, like a little child. She found it very amusing and adorable. Some times he would give the "you-would-be-dead-by-a-minute" look to Natsu who hade his back against him and that didn't notice the upcoming death that was nearing upon him.

**Overprotective **

The mission before had not been good. She became injuried and was stumbling home. She hoped that he was not there. tomorrow she needed to go on another mission and if he saw her like this, he would never let her go. He didn't like when she got injuried becuse he taught it was his fault for not beeing abel to protect her or that she put hershelf in front of to much danger. She puffed when she reached her door and closed it behind her. She took off her bandages and grimaced out of pain.

" Oh you're back"

Startled she tried to cover up her bruises. He saw it all. Her injuries.

" You're injuried!".

He didn't let her go out of his arms the hole day. The next morning she felt bad about it but she tried to sneak out. But it seemed that he was prepared for that.

His arms were clinging on to her. He hugged her, as there was no tomorrow. Her numb body relaxed in his arms but she didn't change her mind. She would take the mission. But he didn't let her go when she faced him. He was like this every time she would get hurt on a mission. She watched his face, he was looking at her with such concern. He looked hurt.

" Please" he said with his hands taking her face in his hands. She couldn't stand it any longer. She threw herself in his arms and he sighted with relief. Team Natsu could cope with doing **another** mission without her.

**Comments **

She mostly could not ever get an answer from him right away, it was getting her frustrated. But when he did answer, he said the most wonderful things to her.

**Only you**

The ladies were practically swooning over him. She was angry. Okay, she was pissed like hell. Jealousy was what it was, not a funny feeling to feel. She wondered how he could not even blink at the ladies that were surrounding him. He didn't even care what they said to him. She asked him.

" Why should I? You're my girl"

**With me**

Sometimes she looked back at her old life. She didn't miss it. God no. But sometimes she wished that she could have a peaceful life and that was likely not happening in Fairy Tail. When she said that to him he answered with:

" Then run away with me"

**Safe and Sound **

Nightmares. About, her old life, the phantom attack, Tenrou island..

They were hunting her. Afraid of never coming back, to always be alone. She always woke up when she thought that she would disappear into loneliness. He would always be there to welcome her into his embracement and he would ease her till she didn't cry anymore and he would keep saying:

" You're safe and sound"

**Mate**

" You now today Natsu said something weird"

" What?"

" He said: Oh so you're his, what did he mean about that?"

" He simply meant that you're my mate"

**Trust**

He told her about everything, about his past. About when he killed his dragon. And that he sometimes regretted that. She had wanted to know, but didn't force him. Some day she would also tell him about her dad.. her mom. Her past.

**Acceptance **

Sometimes her past, would come and hunt her down.. those times he would find her sitting on the floor crying. He would pick her up in his lap and hush her down. He knew her flaws. But he stayed with her, accepted that she wasn't perfect. And that only made her love him even more.

**I love you **

Tree world one phrase. That was the thing he said that made her throw herself in his arms.

**Please review and read!**

**Thank you if you like this story or review it :) **

**Isabella-chans thoughts:**

_Please forgive me if any of the stories are bad! I'll blame it on that I have a terrible cold! I just so tired! Damn stupid cold.. _

**Well, hope you like it :D (even if a stories content may be affected my tiredness) **

**And thank you again for reading :) **


	3. Chapter 3

20 things I love about her

**Yes! The second part(and last) of the "20 things I love about" StiLu**

**I still don't own Fairy Tail! **

**Face**

A blush, a pout, angry face, embraced, laughing and many more feelings showed at Lucy Heartfilias face.

But only he could get those important expressions and feelings out from her.. And he could stare at her beauty all he wanted. After all he was her boyfriend.

**Eyes**

Her chocolate brown eyes. Like glittering amber. Those dark eyes that scared him. Because some day he might drown in them..

**Hair**

Like gold it flowed down on her back. Her content expression showed him that she enjoyed him braiding her hair. He kissed her locks of hair and looked at her. She looked like an angel.

**Mouth**

Like an addictive drug. She just didn't know how intoxicating it was for him to watch her bite her lips or even pout. Damn. All he taught about was kissing her. But he would never tell her that she had such a power over him. Her mouth could get him to shut up any day.

**Fingers**

Her soothing fingers. Stroke him across his cheek. She was comforting him.

**Laughter**

Her laughter filled him up like a warm fuzzy feeling, he was bashing in her glowing radiance. He loved to make her smile, even better, to laugh. He loved to hear her laugh. Like pure music to his ears.

**Lap **

Man, he loved her lap. Her lap was the softest place he ever slept in. Everything was perfect. The only thing that annoyed him was that she always blushed and asked why. He simply answered that he loved her smell. After this to his enjoyment she let him use her lap.

**Butt**

Was he a pervert? Not according to him shelf. He was a male. And a male dragon at that. He simply enjoyed to look at her butt.

**Nakama power! **

He didn't believe in friends. But she did. She put all of her trust in them and more important in him. So when she said that he should believe in his friends, he started to trust them.

**Strength **

He saw it now. Her strength. She had a determination that he never ever seen in somebody. She would do anything to protect her friends and those she loved. She could die for them. And that strength was admirable.

**Trust**

She trust him hole heartily. As he trust her. As they never stopped to do.

**Warmth**

She made him feel. She brought warmth to him that he never felt before.

**Attachment**

She would hold his hand and smile. She would open up just for him and say thosewords. She would let him have his space and let go. But he didn't want to let go…

**Jealousy **

He loved when she showed her jealous side. She was so damn cute!

**Moi et Toi**

" Me and you against the world, that sounds good, ne?"

He hugged her and answered

" Yeah, me and you"

**Consequences**

To deal with a hyper speeded up fire dragon slayer, a fish-loving blue cat, a ice-making striper and the rest of the Fairy Tail guild, was a challenge. But, he would do it for her. And after all he always loved a challenge.

**Independence **

The strength to stand up for what you want and to go your own way was something Sting admired. And his old guild friends would laugh if they heard that he looked up to the celestial spirit mage. But he did and that was just one more thing on his list that he liked about her..

**Lost without you **

Locked in a cage, never to be able to reach her was a scary thought. To not be able to hug her.. to kiss her.. to just feel her.. that he could not live without.

**My missing puzzle piece **

To find you're lifelong partner, was a challenge a wise man said once to him. He looked at the man and called him crazy. He was **freaking** Sting Eucliffe. But it didn't go so easy as he thought. He never found that **special** person. Well, then a certain blonde girl turned his life up and down when she accused him for hurting her friends and … threw a bottle at him. He found her.

**To keep me from darkness**

A charm, he first told him shelf. She was only a charm, on some weird way she made him happy and improved his strength. But then he just had to go and fall in love with her. Of course he resisted.. but it got to much for him and he ended up kissing her. She didn't take it well.. she called him a numerous of things and accused him for being a pervert, but she calmed her shelf down and asked him why he kissed her. He simply said that she was his light. She, kept him from falling over the edge. She.. kept him from drowning in his own darkness. And that's why 3 weeks later they were seen holding hands. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Stories **

**I had many ideas lately, spinning around in my head. And I promised my self that I would finish up this first..(that didn't go well) ****Damn it Doctor x Rose!**** :) So.. now I have a kind of big Doctor Who obsession… so.. sorry if it's really bad.. and short..blame it on the Doctor Who obsession! And that I don't really know how to write from Stings perspective. Ah.. I'm just tired. **

_Enjoy_**.**

**Face**

To have anyone to look at your girlfriend can be seen

as a crime some times. Damn it. She could only smile at him like that!

**Eyes**

To look at anyone with such love and compassion.. how she could love some one like him he didn't understand. But in her eyes he saw a picture of a man he was, or could be according to him.

**Hair **

She didn't understand his fascination with her hair. It was just.. hair she said. But to him.. it was gold that flowed down her back, the hair of an angel.

**Mouth **

Expression. There. Pause. Rewind. Play. A smile, a pouty mouth. You could tell so much by just looking at her.

**Fingers **

Hands, that never been soaked with blood. An innocent girl. That was his picture of her. He was afraid that he would drag her down in the darkness with him. And there she would be caged like a bird without wings slowly going mad…

**Laughter **

The small thing could make a human happy, Sting concluded. Damn. He would do anything to make her smile at him.

**Lap **

" You're sick?" she laughing asked.

He grunted at her obvious joy in this. Well, he once said that dragon slayer's never got sick.. and she seemed to enjoy to toss it right back at him.

" Then move!"

" I heard that, I'm really good at taking care of people!"

She stomped in to his apartment. He looked at her amused.

" At who said that?"

She pouted at his amusement.

" Many people actually! For example Natsu when I took care of him!"

His amusement disappeared as fast as she named her best friends name. A disturbing picture formed in his head. It wasn't that he didn't trust his girlfriend. He didn't trust her best friend. Because he knew that the fire dragon slayer liked her **more **then a friend.

She was just to busy to notice, and he could just imagine what measure the fire dragon slayer would take to make her his. And he knew that the other dragon slayer wouldn't give up, hell he was a dragon slayer! With that thought he slopped down on his girlfriends lap. 

**Butt**

When his girlfriend asked him what he thought about her dress he was busy with staring at her butt, that he just said:

" Your butt looks great"

**Nakama power!**

When they became a couple she had one request to him:

That he would try to get to know her guild and her friends. Well, he already looked up to Natsu, the ice guy was cool( get it?) as long as he didn't strip, the little girl Wendy was sweet and Erza _really_ scared him, but he wouldn't admit that! So matter of fact he didn't have any problem with the guild.

**Strength **

When he first meet her, he thought she was weak. He saw that she would do anything for her friends and guild. And then was surprised him the most was, that he recognized the mask she put on. The mask of strength and happiness in front of everybody. Just like him. He just never thought that he would see anybody else with that _fakeness_.

And on topof that.. someone like her.He thought that she was all like "rainbows and flowers". Guess not. Then, he did something that he never thought he would do. Something that marked the start of a relationship. He walked over to her and asked:

" So.. how long have you been faking it?"

**Trust**

" Do you trust me?"

" Why are you asking that in a time like this?!"

" Just thought of it.."

" Well, this isn't the time for that!"

" . ?"

" Yes! Damn it, I do! Are you happy?"

"Yeah.. good. Because if you didn't you wouldn't like this" he said as he was tied together with her, threw them over the cliff edge.

**Warmth **

" You're warm" he happily said as he nuzzled her cheek.

She giggled.

" What's with you today? You're like a cat!"

" What? Can't I cuddle with you?" he pouting said.

She tried to hold in her laughter at his face but failed miserly and ended up clutching her stomach as she laughed at him. He just smiled at her silliness and hugged her body close to him.

**Attachment **

To be attached to something was a weakness. The one you liked or the one you loved became your weak point. But that weak point, could also become a strong point.

**Jealously **

He would lie if he said that he didn't was jealous over some things in the relationship that his girlfriend and the fire dragon slayer had. The thing's he was jealous over was that fire dragon slayer was the one that took her to the guild –meaning: the reason she was there; she had ever right to "thank" him, and the _main _reason:that the fire dragon slayer knew her before him. They could joke over past missions and things that he hadn't been there for. But after some time he got over it.. with the exception that he got an eye on the dragon slayer..

**Moi et Toi **__

" Don't you think that it is dumb?"

Realizing that he was talking to her she questioning looked at him.

He sighted at her and snickered.

" That..?"

" That some people don't take time being with each other"

She smiled at his thoughts and nodded.

" Yeah, ofcourse it is."

" I mean if you love each other shouldn't you have time?"

" Mm" she murmured. He laughed at her short answer.

" You're tired?"

She didn't answer and he realized that she had fallen asleep as he talked.

He smiled and at that time it didn't seem bad with forever with her.

**Consequences **

_Rogue had once said to him that according to him: _

_The consequences of falling in love were to give your heart to the one you loved. _And that day when he trembling said "Take care of it". He had given his heart to her. _To admit that she was his weak point. _Well, no doubt about it. He couldn't handle seeing her cry and whenever she was in a fight he would always stand before her. _And to love her with all his heart. _Well, he had already given his heart..

**Independence **

" Okay! Sting, you take left I take right"

The mentioned male dragon slayer shocked looked on his girlfriend that decided to boss him around at the moment.

" So they are coming from the hill.." he shook his head and made a decision.

"..Hey what are you doing?!" he basically lifted her up and put her behind him.

" You and your independence.." he murmured irritated.

**Lost without you **

You could say that Lucy was his rescue float. His hand to hold. His all. And he would not let her go.

**My missing puzzle piece **

" Tsk.." he snarled at the passing village girls and Saber Tooth men.

" It seems like Ryuu* and the other got lucky tonight too, haha" a drunk fellow Saber Tooth man laughed. He clenched his fist. Rogue raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything, he understood. The urge for a dragon slayer to "find" a mate was very.. big. Well, he couldn't stand being in the Saber Tooth guild for any longer. They dragon slayer raised a hand as farewell, as he went out into night. As he went down the street he caught sight of an old man with trouble with his carriage. Usually he wouldn't care the heck if a old man had a problem. But today was a weird day, and why not go against everything and help the old man? So he did.

" Thank you young man" the old man said with a toothy sighty smile.

" Whatever.." he murmured.

The old man seemed to stare at him because when Sting looked up he meet the old man's eyes.

" What you're looking at?" he irritated said

"You, know young man..you shouldn't talk like that to you're elders. And I think that you will find your mate. It is just that it is a challenge to find your lifelong partner"

Chocked at the old mans words he stood for a couple of minutes just speechless before he humiliated yelled

" Hah, I am Sting Eucliffe! I can have any woman I want!" red in the face by his irritation, he turned around but there was no sight of the old man. Just the wind after that whispered: " We will see".

At that time he didn't think of it anymore, but later on he would think that the meeting was destiny.

Sting was mad. Okay.. he was furious. Since the meeting with the old man girls had avoided him like he was plague. It didn't matter in the beginning but now it was just..disturbing. It couldn't hurt if girl just said hey, could it?

" Oi, who is making that noise?!"

"Probably Fairy Tail.." Rogue said calmly.

" What? Let's beat them!"

A thought fight between Sting and the Fairy Tail's fire dragon slayer Natsu and the ice guy erupted. But suddenly a bottle made it's way against his head. Dizzy and pained, he went down for a moment before he collected him self.

" Hey! You there! Don't just come in here and hurt my friends!" a clear girly voice shouted.

" Way to go Luce! Nocked the Saber Tooth dragon slayer down!"

" What?.." the girl named Lucy now afraid asked.

The named dragon slayer cleared his head and what he got in his sight was the most beautiful girl he ever seen. Hah, he thought **destiny**.

**To keep me from darkness**

You are my light. My salvation. My everything and I love you.


End file.
